1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool, and, more particularly, this invention relates to a rotary milling cutting tool particularly adapted for cutting an expanded synthetic resinous material such as a Styrofoam plastic.
2. State of the Prior Art
As set forth in my parent application Ser. No. 08/208,616 filed Mar. 9, 1994, expanded plastic forms are typically hand cut to shape from cast starting blocks of material. A larger starting block of the material is conveniently fabricated by laminating together two or more cast blocks. When a typical hand tool, saw or grinding type cutter is used to profile cut the block or to dress the outside surface, a relatively rough finish surface results, primarily from the cellular or bead nature of the foam or expanded plastic material which causes beads or cells to pull away from the stock block being machined.
My previously mentioned patent application sets forth the details of a machine for cutting expanded plastic workpieces. The basic parameters of the cutting tool are also disclosed which include a rotary cutter having a plurality of generally radially extending openings which fluidly communicate with the axial bore through the cutter. A source of vacuum in the machine entrains cutting material debris in air for evacuating through the radial openings and axial bore.